


Really Hate That Feeling

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi really hates that feeling, he gets when Eren and Mina are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Hate That Feeling

"So you need help, with your Algebra homework?" Levi asked Eren as they walked, from class outside. School had just ended and everyone was ready to, leave.

 

Levi had caught up when Eren was, done having a talk with a teacher. Eren didn't like Algebra so he would put it aside. Until the very last minute, but he wasn't like that with his other classes, which was good.

 

"Nah, i'm going to meet up with Mina to help me with it. But thanks." Eren walked ahead as they stepped outside.

 

Mina was waiting for Eren, she was just on her phone texting or playing a game, when she saw the taller male.

 

"Ah! So you ready to go?" She asked smiling up at him, with a hint of blush. Mina was sweet, she was nice to everyone.

 

"Yeah, thanks for helping me, my teacher just gave me a 'talk'." He air quoted at her, and she giggled at him. "Alright, see you later Levi!" The brunette, gave a wave as he turned. Levi just watched as Mina and Eren, talked endlessly as they walked down the sidewalk. Mina did, only live a few blocks away from the school. 

 

Mina liked being around, and helping people. She was always willing to help Eren with, anything if she could. They were dating after all, which was one thing Levi didn't like.

 

He didn't really care at first, when they were just hanging and talking together. But he wouldn't be lying if he said, it got on his nerves. When ever he talked to Eren, about Hanji's stupid ideas, they were both happy. He was happy.

 

But then Mina would just step in, and of course Eren's smile would grow once he saw her. The brunette once even told him, that he saw a cute girl, with black hair and pigtails. Levi just didn't know Eren would make a move on her, or that it was Mina.

 

Why didn't someone stop them from, being together? Didn't Mikasa give a shit? Hell, he knew that if he ever made a move on the younger one. She would try to beat the shit out of him, even if they were cousins. Mikasa was closer to Eren, they are the ones who took her in.

 

As Levi got home he couldn't get rid, of the gut sinking feeling he had in his stomach. It always happened when Eren was with Mina, he hated the feeling. That's how he knew he didn't like when those two were alone together.

 

The other thing that made hime feel bad, is that Eren treated him just like he treated the other. Like a friend. It's like he doesn't get to know, Eren like she does. Levi has known Eren longer then her, she's only known him since they were Freshmen, so it's not fair. 

 

What he also disliked about the whole thing, is that Eren looked, at the two differently. When Eren saw Mina, his smile could light up a room and, it's like his eyes sparked. When the brunette looked at the male, he gave soft smiles, and just talked about the dark haired girl. 

 

Eren only saw Levi as a friend, even worst almost like a brother. Just how he saw Armin, the raven wanted to be seen as more. Then just a friend, but he knew that the taller male wouldn't even think of it. All he did was think of, when he can see his girlfriend again.

 

The short raven, had thrown his backpack next to his bed. His mom had made dinner but, he wasn't hungry. He threw himself on the bed, he was tired of the week already once again but. He knew that once he graduated this year, that he would barely get to see Eren anymore. Plus with him out of the picture, it's just like welcoming Mina in.

 

He wanted to spend more time with, Eren. Probably in any way possible, because as years pass. They had seemed to spend less, less time together. Even if they do go to the same school, it's like they rarely see each other.

 

The male would even take the girls, place just to spend time with Eren. That could be him going to the movies with Eren, going out, just talking, just out together. Just the two of them.

 

He faced down at the pillow, just letting the feeling take over. He wanted Eren by his side, like he was too Mina. That's all he wanted, but he knew he would never get it. So he went ahead and let, his tears fall into the pillow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time, i've ever written my otp that's one-sided so it might suck. But i wrote this in 20 minutes so not bad, for my first time and also. I LOVE MINA. SHE IS MY BABY ANGEL! PLEASE DON'T HATE HER, SHE'S SO SWEET AND INNOCENT~!


End file.
